Blood on her hands
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Bouquet never meant to hurt anybody, until her parents got murdered. Full of anger, Bouquet wants to take revenge on the gang that did terrible things. .'s gang which consists of him, DANIEL, TREVOR and some others;P
1. Chapter 2

Two wasn't enough, Bouquet needed to kill the next member. She knew he'd been trying to hurt her friends and their friends, and he needed tp pay for it. Bouquet jumped on the back of the nearest car, and stayed on it until they neared Trevor's house. Once there, she leapt off the car and snuck into his garden. The door was already ajar, making that part exceptionally easy for Bouquet.

She snuck inside, listening to Trevor eating a meal of some sort. He didn't seem to notice as she crept behind him. Entertained by this, Bouquet grabbed the nearby cello, and perched herself on a close armchair. She began to violently play the cello, announcing her pressence. It admitted a high-pitched screeching noise, and Trevor clutched his ears as he spun around.

Bouquet stopped playing immediately, and swung the cello over her shoulder. The adrenaline pulsing through her made it possible to do almost anything. She wacked him round the face with it, the strings cut into his skin, and blood streamed down his face. Small shards of shattered wood dug into his face, and neck leaving him with splinters. Bouquet laughed, his screams of pain satisfying her.

She smashed his face with it again, laughing harder. Tiny splinters dug into Trevor's eyes, and he was suddenly plunged into blackness... Perfect. Bouquet grabbed his arms, and dragged him into the kitchen. She pushed him to the floor, and grabbed several knives. The first one, she dug in his palm, the next she used to cut in his ankle. The deeper she dug, the more blood and veins showed. The sight would have horrified Bouquet, but now the sight satisfied her.

The next knife, she plunged into his right side, aiming it perfectly into between his rips, so it dug into his lung. Trevor's breath quickened, as he tried to keep himself alive. "You're friend's have paid before you, and now it's your turn." Bouquet cackled evilly. Trevor wimpered, remembering the blood already on her hands. She opened the nearby cupboard, searching for the flame thrower she knew he had. Once she'd found it, she took it and set it on full. She set the whole kitchen on fire, watching as his flesh burned, and melted away. His skin became thinner, and thinner, until it dissolved, leaving nothing but a burnt corpse behind.


	2. Chapter 3

**I was angry, upset, worried and sickened, and well.. this chapter may reflect it...**

**Bad spelling, punctation and grammer, bad language, extra gore/voiolence comes from annoyance, and disgustness...**

**Tell me if the rating needs to go up at all...**

* * *

><p>Bouquet listened, waiting until her next victim came home. She was waiting in his shed, planning out what she'd do. As soon as the sick little perverted bastard arrived home, she'd kill him worse than any of the others... That fucking freak 'Danny,' planned on doing disgusting things to her friends, and she needed to stop him before he could do anything.<p>

Several tools lay in the shed: pliers, nail guns, screw drivers, drills, spanners and other working equiptment. Bouquet armed herself with the pliers, the nail gun (loaded full of nails), a hot glue gun and three screw drivers.

A door slammed. 'Danny' was home. Bouquet crept out of the shed, and into the house, waiting until he'd sat down. Once he had, she rammed a screw driver into his pressure point, sending the bastard unconscious. "You are gonna fucking pay, you sick perverted creep!" She said loudly, and pointlessly. Quickly, she plugged the hot glue gun in, and glued him to a wooden chair. She set the bottom of it on fire, acting whilst the flames danced closer towards his flesh.

He woke as the flames touched his ankles, knawing at his flesh. 'Danny' screamed, yelped and winced in pain as his flesh melt away, feeding the growing flames. Bouquet took the pliers and wrenched the creep's mouth open. She clamped them around one of his teeth, and pulled as hard as she could. It came spiralling out of his mouth, blood covering it. Blood spilled down his top as he continued to cry in pain.

Bouquet glanced down at his feet; the floor was covered in blood, his feet revealed all the insides... The veins, bones, muscles... The skin around it was weak, rippable and still in flames.

She took the glue gun once more, and covered his hair in it, wondering what he'd look like missing half his scalp. Calmly, Bouquet brought the lighter to the bastard's head, laughing as it burst in vicious flames. She could no longer hear his screams of pain; she was deaf to them. And soon he'd be blind to her plan. Bouquet took the screw drivers and shoved them into his eyes, grinning as they made a 'satisfying' squelsh. As she pulled them out, veins and blood was clung to it, stringing from his eyes.

Looking at his face made Bouquet happy. His scalp was melting away, thinning by the minute. His eyes were red; blood and lumps of flesh were spilling from them. As the flames edged higher, up to his thighs and stomach, eating away at his flesh, Bouquet took the nail gun. She took several steps backwards and squeezed the trigger. Nails flew from the gun and flew straight through 'Danny's' face.

Blood spilled down his face as the iron and steel nails broke through his skin. Bouquet wrenched them from his dead corpse, and smiled at the holes in his burnt broken flesh, revealing bits of his skull, brain, and other insides.


End file.
